Avengers and the Fantastic Four
by Fanfiction1616
Summary: When a new villain appears that the Avengers can't defeat, SHIELD calls in the Fantastic Four to help. T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I figured that this would be fun to write - Johnny's hilarious. Anyway, if you have something to add to this story, you con leave a review or PM me :) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the Avengers or Fantastic Four**

* * *

It was relatively quiet in the Avengers tower. Bruce was in his lab - Tony had made one for him after the Loki incident. Thor wasn't talking, he was scarfing down Pop Tarts by the box. Steve was in the training room, destroying punching bags. Clint was in the air conditioning vents for no apparent reason. She despised it but Natasha was watching TV with Tony, who made it his duty to inform her every 2.5 seconds that he's _booooorrrreeed. _Natasha was issuing death threats to him in large quantities but he didn't understand that she really would kill him. Tony's whines took the backseat as the Avengers' emergency phone rang. SHIELD needed them.

Tony was almost excited about it. She knew what he meant - she didn't want anyone to get hurt or die either but she really would kill tony if he kept up with his little complaining stunt. Tony issued an emergency and everyone was gathered in the kitchen in 10 seconds flat, which is extremely impressive considering that they were on different floors.

"Ready?" Natasha asked, her voice as smooth as glass. She was met with nods.

"Yes, Director Fury?" She asked in her most polite tone.

"We have an emergency!" Fury barked into the phone.

"What happened?" Steve asked in a less-fearless-than-usual voice.

"We have another villain. Come to SHIELD immediately for a briefing. We don't think he'll attack until after." Fury sounded oddly flustered. Could this villain be worse than Loki?

"We'll be right there, sir!" Steve promised.

The line disconnected.

"Get into your uniforms! We're leaving in 3 minutes!" Steve commanded, watching as everyone scrambled before he raced to get changed, too. He was done in 1.5 minutes (a new record) so he stood by the couch, waiting for his team. Thor was ready, of course - he always wore his uniform. Bruce was, too. He didn't even have a uniform, it would get torn anyway. Natasha sprinted down the stairs around the 2 minute mark, armed with enough guns and knives to make anyone cringe. Hawkeye and Tony ran in around 2 an a half minutes. Tony had Dummy drag around his suit.

"Ready to go?" Steve asked. Everyone nodded.

"JARVIS, lock the doors, please." Steve said as he was leaving.

"Of course, sir." JARVIS replied in his clipped British accent.

"Thank you." Steve said as he walked out the door.

* * *

When the Avengers entered the SHIELD conference room, only five minutes had elapsed. Fury greeted them with a stony face.

"Hello. As you heard, we have a new villain, possibly worse than Loki." Fury said in an emotionless voice.

"Sit." He invited. The Avengers did, scattered out along the table.

Fury showed them a picture. There were gasps and looks of confusion.

"This is DeadIce. We don't know much about him but he issued a threat of terrorism and said he was planning on destroying the Avengers and New York City. In some kind of lab accident, he managed to turn himself into solid ice. We don't know how he's surviving but it might have something in relation to Steve - he could have tried to strengthen his organs."

"Wow." Tony breathed. Fury was about to tell them something else about DeadIce but the emergency alarm rang.

"New York is under attack! It's DeadIce!" Maria Hill yelled.

"He won't go full force! Just try to subdue him and learn about him!" Fury bellowed at them. They ran out of the building and onto the street.

"We don't even know where he is!" Tony exclaimed.

Steve gave him an exasperated look. "It's DEFINITELY not where the building collapsed, is it?" He muttered sarcastically as the team sprinted to the aforementioned building. DeadIce brought friends.

"They look like . . . Evil snowmen." Tony snickered. He stopped laughing when they flung solid ice at him that might be capable of denting his suit.

The Avengers started fighting them but it was almost ineffective. Cap's shield didn't do too much against them, like bullets and arrows. Hulk smashed them and Thor struck them with lightning but they regrouped too fast. Tony's repulsers were about as effective as guns. All of the team had morbid thoughts in their head. They always knew there would be a day Sweden they would meet something they couldn't win against. Just as they were about to be defeated, they saw something spiraling down to them. A comet? The snow-things and DeadIce didn't look very pleased - they looked terrified. They heard a call of "Woooooohooooo!" So it was a person.

"Avengers, DUCK!" The comet yelled. The Avengers were shocked and confused but they were about to lose, anyway - what else could happen? They were VERY surprised when they saw the snow-things melt. In 5 seconds flat, all of them were gone. The comet was fast as hell. DeadIce did something weird - he just disappeared. Tony looked around in complete shock and saw the other Avengers doing the same. By now, three people in blue suits ran up. One of them was basically a rock. Another villain? One person's arm was stretching to pick up a piece of snow-thing. Literally, it stretched. There was a hot blonde girl in between the two guys, but she had a wedding ring around her finger.

"Who are you?" Steve asked. Before he got an answer, the blonde girl yelled, "Johnny, GET DOWN HERE."

Johnny? It's definitely a person. The comet landed right next to the blonde, despite the other two guys. 'Johnny' was a little over 6 feet. He had muscles bt it was more lean. He had blonde hair cropped short and sparkling blue eyes. His facial structure and symmetry was . . . Impeccable. In other words, the guy was hot.

"Geez, no need to yell. I HEARD YOU JUST FINE." Johnny said in the same tone as the blonde.

"Oh my God, Johnny! Knock it off!" Blondie muttered.

"Knock it offffff." Johnny mocked with an exaggerated hair flip like she just did.

Johnny's pretty cool, Tony thought. And, not that it's important or anything, but he's really hot. It looked like Natasha realized that, if the way she was looking at him was any indication.

"Who are you?" Steve asked in a demanding tone.

Johnny opened his mouth and the other three sighed. "We're the Fantastic Four! We were sent here by someone . . . SHIELD! They said they needed our help. I'm Johnny or the Human Torch. Blondie is my sister, Sue Storm-Richards/Invisible Girl. She turns invisible, if you didn't guess. She's married to Reed Richards over there. He stretches. Reedy answers to Mr. Incredible or Stretchy. That's Ben Grimm or the Thing. He's strooong." Johnny finished, looking very pleased with himself.

"I don't answer to Stretchy." Reed muttered.

"Yeah, you did!" Johnny replied brightly. "Remember that time-" Johnny was cut off by Ben, who asked, "Who are you?"

The Avengers introduced themselves.

"Okkaaaaaaay, so what now? We were both called by the same people?" Johnny asked.

"Well, we WERE doing pretty good but Human Torch swooped in and startled them." Clint lied, not wanting to come off as weak. He got glares from the Avengers.

"No, you weren't. We have video surveillance on the street. If Johnny didn't show up when he did, you guys would be dead." Ben growled.

"He's right." Cap said. "We didn't know how to fight DeadIce. We knew nothing about him and we came in cocky from the Loki thing. We needed an ego check." Their conversation was cut short as Fury called the Avengers, telling them to go back to the conference room and bring the Fantastic Four.

"Why should we go?" Ben muttered. Johnny nudged him and said, "Be nice, Rock Boy. Not everyone's as cynical as you."

"Easy for you to say, Flaming Torch. You just get to zip around." Ben growled under his breath.

"Hey, how are the nightly rock slides going yet?" Johnny asked politely.

"That's it!" Ben reached out his arms to try to get Johnny, who laughed and dodged.

"So, Johnny, how did you defeat the snowman things?" Reed asked, honestly curious.

"The snow-things? They were easy. I just flew over them low even for them to burn." Johnny replied.

"Easy?" Bruce breathed.

The two groups reached the conference room, where Fury greeted them.

"Ah, Johnny. You are very . . . useful against DeadIce." He had a gleam in his eye.

Johnny shrugged and said, "Fire is my thing." He snapped his fingers. Everyone watched the flame at the tip if his thumb.

"Fascinating," Tony breathed. "And that doesn't hurt at all?"

"It feels normal." Johnny replied honestly.

Fury debriefed them and said, "I WILL be contacting you, Johnny."

"Okay." Johnny said nonchalantly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I hope you liked the first chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story. **

* * *

**TONY**

The Fantastic Four were leaving when Johnny looked uncomfortable. Looking at the team with puppy dog eyes (which he executed perfectly, Tony instantly felt the need to give him anything and everything he might want), Johnny whimpered, "Can I?" in a pained voice. The other three exchanged glances and seemed to guess that there was a very logical choice.

"Sure, Johnny. We learnt long ago that we couldn't control you." Reed said with a small smile. The trio glanced at the SHIELD employees possessively. Tony and the other Avengers understood immediately - Johnny was theirs. They were showing that the Avengers couldn't waltz in and take him- at least without a fight. Seeing as this happened in about a second, Johnny spent the time searching for a window. He finally found one.

"See you guys!" The Human Torch grinned impishly and threw himself out he window.

"No!" Clint yelled. The SHIELD employees raced to the window in time to see the mutant about 50 floors from the road. They watched in horror - none of them, not even Thor, would be able to make it in time.

"How can you not care?!" Cap snapped at the remainder of the Fantastic was clearly torn up about it, despite the fact that Johmmy was still falling. He was a floor or two from the ground when he yelled, "Flame on!"

The Avengers were shocked, to say the least, as Johnny Storm turnecome to a comet of fire and lunged upwards. He spun around and flew past them, waving in obvious delight at their shocked faces.

"God, I should have recorded that! Amazing Human Torch, remember? Yeah, I'm that great." Johnny said at their incredulous faces.

"Anyway, I gotta go, but call me! I can help you with your little snowmen." Johnny smiled, waved and flew off.

"Damn," Tony muttered, unable to help himself. "That kid's amazing!"

"Yeah," Reed said in a cutoff voice. "About that." He invited them to sit down which was pretty bold as it was their headquarters, but everyone sat down nonetheless.

"Johnny's special. We all know that." Sue started. The Avenges seemed confused but Tony knew it was an act - if you appear innocent, things can go better.

"I hate to admit it but he's he best on the team. He's the most talented, he's the bravest, he's the funniest, he's probably the quickest thinker-" Sue was cut off by Ben, who glared at her.

"We're trying to convince them NOT to take them!" He muttered. Sue turned red.

Fury looked . . . Well, furious. Ohhhh, they're gonna get it!

"While we understand that you consider him 'yours', the whole world is at risk of DeadIce and it appears that Mr. Storm is the only one who can defeat him, and it appears that he could do that with ease." Fury clipped off every word in a commanding voice, making the three shift uncomfortably.

"We are going to invite him to join the Avengers, regardless of whether or not you want us to. WE believe that there are more important things than Claiming teammates." Fury snapped. To add insult to injury, he sneered and said. "Besides, it appears that you mock and disregard him. Did it occur to you that he might actually be happier with the Avengers? Away from his sister's watchful eyes and her husband, who treats him as a child? A man who is affectionate of him but acts as though he hates him for no apparent reason?" They looked shocked.

"Before anyone enters the Avengers, we try to make sure they would fit, personaliy-wise. We have a program. I know that he would get along exceptionally and scarily well with Tony-" Tony flashed them a grin-" and quite well with Clint. Thor will treat him as a brother, as will Captain America. He will be the only one who can talk down the Hulk, creating a bond that can't be broken. Natasha will care for him immensely. He will be the link that connects everyone here. No one has done that so far and no one will be able to do it but Johnny. We feel that he will accept and that you treat him with no affection and act as though it is a chore to be around him. Who do you think he'll choose?" Fry grinned horribly before getting up and walking away. The Avengers quickly followed him.

"You just said that, right, because that sounds amazing but impossible." Tony asked/told Fury who looked at him, almost in disappointment.

"Tony Stark, I assure you 100% that Johnny Storm is exactly what this team needs and that you will all feel this almost instaneously. When he accepts, pay attention when he walks into the room."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! :P I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nada. Zilch. Zippo.**

* * *

**TONY**

As soon as 3/4 of the Fantastic Four made their way out of his door, Fury called for an Avengers meeting. All of the Avengers began yelling their questions at once, causing Fury to bellow, "QUIET!" They instantly silenced. "Now, I know you all have questions and I WILL answer them, but since you insist on acting like children, I will treat you as one." Fury growled. "Raise your hand and whomever is the quietest gets to be answered first!" He said in a voice that one would use when speaking to a baby. To everyone's chagrin, all of the Avenger's and Maria Hill's hands went up. Fury sighed.

"Natasha, you're the quietest, so shoot?" Fury declared.

"Are all those things you said about Johnny true? He'll unite the team?" Natasha questioned.

"Yes, everything I said is true. Johnny is some kind of link that we're missing. He's not socially inept AT ALL but if everyone overwhelms him by trying to be his best friend, he'll get pretty shocked and suspicious." Fury informed them. "Steve, you're next."

"What powers does he possess?" Steve seemed eager to learn; he was probably thinking of ways to destroy people as we speak.

"Johnny Storm is capable of enveloping his body in a fiery plasma without hurting himself, allowing him to fly at superhuman speeds. He can make plasma balls of fire and launch them at enemies. He can control any fire within his line of vision. He has infrared vision and can absorb any kind of fire/plasma. While on fire, he vaporizes bullets and other weapons. He is immune to flames. He is very capable in hand-to-hand combat and has the ability to be hotter than the sun (4000 degrees Kelvin) on demand, creating a supernova that can destroy the Earth and it's atmosphere in 10 seconds." Fury finished, sneering slightly.

"Could you IMAGINE if he was a villain?" Cling asked rhetorically, in shock of this kid in his early twenties.

"Yes, Thor?" Fury drawled.

"After the battle and if he accepts Avenger-hood, would he remaind with us or would you cast him off?!" Thor asked, unintentionally yelling.

"If he accepts, we would keep him on full-time." Fury answered.

"Bruce?" Fury asked.

"How did his powers occur?" Bruce questioned with a gleam in his eye.

"The Fantastic Four gained powers after a trip to space where they were unintentionally exposed to cosmic radiation."

"Maria."

"Why is his team so possessive of him?" Maria asked, albeit nervously.

"Putting it simply, they're afraid of losing the best thing they ever had." Fury replied softly.

"HAWKEYE!" He roared. "GET. YOUR. LEATHERY. REAR. DOWN. FROM. THE. CEILING. NOW!" Fury snapped. Clint sheepishly dropped to the ground.

"For being absolutely stupid in a very important meeting, you can't ask any questions." Fury punished. "Stark, you're the only one left. If you have a question, ASK.' Barry bared his teeth.

"Uhhh, what's up with his personal life?" Tony improvised. He got way too many "seriously?!" faces but he didn't care. Fury sighed and said, "Johnny Storm is not in any relationships and we are unaware of his friends." Fury answered drearily. "If you don't mind, I have to show someone the Avengers INITIATIVE."

* * *

Johnny shoved himself through the 50th story window with a grin. Once greetings were exchanged, Fury got right to the point.

"Johnny, I'm not gonna beat around the bush with you. You have the strength to defeat DeadIce and become an Avenger. Johnny pushed it - pretending he didn't want to join and getting more money each time. Finally, he "conceded" at a very handsome price. Fury not-so-kindly shoved him out the doors with keys to the Avenger Tower...


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Sorry for all the typos in the last chapter - I wrote it a 5AM :P Anyway, I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story.**

* * *

**TONY**

The new kid, Johnny, was coming today. God bless his soul, Tony hoped he's super powered - he'd have to be to stand this crew. Fury said that the rest of the Fantastics would drop him off which is fine - maybe if they learnt that the Avengers didn't want to EAT the Human Torch, they'd stop by less. Damn, speaking of Johnny, he'd be here in five minutes. "Avengers, assemble!" Tony called lazily. He hadn't bothered to sound loud or urgent - he programmed JARVIS to project that phrase whenever it was said. Pretty soon, the Avengers were sitting in the living room, glancing up at him in anger.

"Tony, you can't just use that!" Cap snapped.

"Cool it, Capsicle! I called you guys here cuz the new guy will be here in 3 minutes." Tony drawled.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?!" Clint squeaked. Upon everyone's incredulous glances, he said, "What? I've gotta get ready for my best friend!"

"Um, no. I am going to be Johnny's best friend. End of story. My building, my rules." Tony told the Avengers.

"Actually, I want to try some hand-to-hand combat. His profile says he's a pro." Cap interrupted.

"To be honest, I want to run some tests - he'll need a new uniform anyway." Bruce reasoned.

"I enjoy fire! He will be my best friend!" Thor announced.

"You're all wrong - I might have just found a male teammate who doesn't have an obsession with an inanimate object. I need some normality. He's mine." Natasha growled. The Avengers started yelling - soon, it was all-out fighting. They didn't notice the elevator ding or four superheroes enter the room.

"Hello." JARVIS greeted politely. "Avengers, the Fantastic Four have arrived."

The Avengers froze, then spun around to see four faces looking at them. Sue looked horrified. Ben seemed pretty worried - he kept glancing from Johnny to the squabbling Avengers. Reed was studying the architecture but seemed concerned. Johnny, however, looked downright amused.

"I'm going to be here for a while? Yes!" Johnny sounded enthusiastic, his handsome face grinning more than usual. The other three gave him looks.

"What? Have you seen the house?" He half-defended.

"So, how long will Johnny be staying here?" Sue questioned.

"However long it takes to defeat DeadIce." Bruce answered.

"Kid, you gonna be okay?" Ben sounded concerned.

"Are you worried?" Johnny crowed.

"No, I'm just wondering if we'll have to change our name. It would be a shame to put all these uniforms in the garbage." Ben tried to recover.

"Well, watch out for rock slides!" Johnny replied.

"Aw, I'm gonna miss you, kid!" Ben grabbed Johnny, nearly choking him.

"Bye, Johnny." Reed ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Bye!" Sue hugged him.

"Geez, you know I'm gonna be fine, right?" Johnny Sked with a grin.

His team raised their eyebrows.

"Seriously! I deal with fire-" To emphasize his point, Johnny set his arm on fire. This guy's made of ice. You guys are scientists - don't you get it?" Johnny smirked.

"Just . . . Don't be Jonnny." Sue groaned.

"What?" Torch asked, genuinely perplexed.

"Don't be stupid." Sue and the others left with small smiles.

"Oh, ha ha ha, very funny! I'll remember that!" He called out to the elevator.

The Avengers were looking at him, completely amused.

"Sorry. They're overprotective cuz I'm the youngest." Johnny grinned.

"How old are you?" Cap asked the obvious question.

"I just turned 20." Torch answered breezily.

The Avengers were frozen. 20? Forced to risk his life at the mere age of 20?

"Before you feel bad for me, it was my choice to be a superhero and stuff, so don't give me the pity looks. Age is but a number and all that, right?" Johnny asked defiantly, looking anyone who questioned him in the eye until they backed down. Yeah, Johnny Storm was going to fit in here.

In an effort to change the topic, Tony (antisocial as always) said, "Your sister's pretty overprotective. Are you sure she's not your mom?" The Avengers gave Tony looks - bad things usually happen to good people.

"I'm pretty sure. My mom's been dead for 10 years." Johnny replied.

"So, um, do I have a room or a couch or something where I can put my stuff?" Johnny asked.

"Couch? Dude, you get a whole floor." Tony grinned, happy that Johnny was so excited.

"That's awesome!" Johnny enthused.

Tony brought him to the elevator and pressed the button going up. The Avenges were in the living room.

"Did Tony just take my BFF?" Clint asked.

Natasha, too stunned to speak, just nodded her head.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Spiderman makes a cameo in this :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Johnny went downstairs for breakfast. This place was sick! It had wondered how his other team was doing. He had to call them. Fully dressed, Johnny figured it was time to go downstairs. When he went downstairs, yawning, all of the others were awake.

"Sorry for being late," He mumbled sleepily, "What time does everyone get up at here?"

"Um, around 7." Natasha answered. It was 7:05.

"K, thanks." He muttered. "How is everyone so awake?!" He demanded, suddenly more awake.

"We're used to it. SHIELD does this to you." Clint replied, grinning. Johnny groaned.

"Johnny, could you light your hand on fire, please? I was awake all night thinking about how it's possible." Bruce requested.

"Oh, sure. Don't lose any sleep over me, Doc." Johnny grinned before igniting his hand. Bruce examined it for about 15 minutes. About five minutes in, Tony came over and studied it, too. The other Avengers came over to look, as well.

"This is fascinating! It doesn't hurt at all?" Bruce questioned.

"It actually feels better than when I'm not on fire." Johnny replied.

"Would it burn me?" Natasha breathed.

"It depends where you touch. I can bring passengers when I fly." Johnny grinned.

"Does it take a lot of energy to submerge yourself in flames and fly?" Tony asked.

"Like I said, it feels better than sitting on the couch. It's pretty relaxing." Johnny was smirking at all the shocked faces.

"Okay, stop crowding him, we'll have plenty of time to ogle. He's an Avenger, remember?" Steve broke up the little crowd.

"Johnny, we'll have to make you a new Avengers uniform." Bruce told him kindly.

"Oh, cool. Whenever you're free, I can go to the lab." Johnny replied.

"Thanks. I'm pretty packed today - Tony has a bunch of things I have to process." Bruce told him easily. He liked Johnny. He knew he was the Hulk and didn't keep him at arms' length when he met him, which was definitely a first. In the beginning, everyone thinks that he's some evil monster and they had to watch out.

Feeling slightly like villain, Tony jumped in, saying, "If you blow that off today, I'm cool with that."

"How didn't any other teams get you first?" Clint asked in amazement. The guy was funny and had crazy superpowers.

"The JL wanted the Fantastic Four, but we weren't so sure." Johnny answered.

"JL? Like, Justice League?!" Clint stammered.

"Yeah." Johnny grinned.

"Why did you say no?" Steve asked.

"They wanted us to go to Metropolis. Well, this was before the Avengers and we couldn't leave New York City unprotected. It was a vote in the end - Sue and Reed wanted to join but Ben and I knew we had to protect NYC. It really sucked, too, because when I was a kid, I thought Superman was the best." Johnny was surprisingly truthful.

The Avengers were shocked. This kid voted to stay, even when there was only a microscopic chance that there could be any threat to New York? Superman was his idol and he knew, probably around 17, that he couldn't do that? Daaaaamn.

Before anyone could reply to that, there was a knock on the window. The Avengers tironed around to see a red and blue suit. With a mask on. Spiderman. Despite SHIELD's theory that he doesn't hurt people, they readied themselves for a fight. They were shocked to see the Human Torch jog over to the window and open it, allowing "Spiderman" in. He had a mask on - he might not be the Spiderman Johnny knows.

"Hey! How did you know I was here?" Johnny asked brightly.

"Johnny, do you know this . . . criminal?" Steve asked, opting to keep SHIELD's theory a secret.

"You're kidding, right? He's not a criminal. He runs around the city, fighting off burglars and murderers and this is the thanks he gets?" Johnny rolled his eyes but seemed pretty annoyed.

"How do you know that this is the real Spiderman? Take off his mask." Tony called out, Iron Man suit ready.

"Come on, do you know anyone else who can be this skinny and swing from webs?" Johnny replied.

"Just take off him mask." Clint told him.

"I know it's Spiderman and Spiderman wishes to keep his identity a secret." Johnny answered.

"Is that place seriously open again?" Johnny looked at Spiderman, who nodded. He got ready to jump out the window.

"Where are you going?" Natasha asked.

"This stupid prison let all of their criminals out and they want to terrorize New York. Me and Spidey are gonna catch 'em and bring them back." Johnny replied. Spiderman started swinging, and Johnny waved bye and flung himself out the window. The Avengers heard "Flame on!" and saw a fiery comet pass Spiderman.


End file.
